way of the ninja
by kumori-desu-kun
Summary: Kumori uzumaki is happy she is a ninja, her family loves her,& she has great friends.How long will this last... Evil clans, split personality,& visions threaten to destroy all she loves. Well,zumakis never give up. sasuke lovers might want to not read.
1. i never go back on my word

ok first chapter is up this is the sequel to children of the leaf. a few things i want to say before the chapter.

1 kumori can use the jutsu, that Naruto gains by going into fox mode. she calls the tailed beast style.

2 minato can use them too but chooses not to

3 kumori has a split personality

4 there are two new characters

5 i will attempt to describe character's clothes and hairstyles so bare with me if it sucks.

i'll add others if i need to.

please review this i want here what you have to say about it

*i dont own anything from Naruto* i only own my OC

* * *

Kumori uzumaki woke with a start early that morning. She had a horrible dream, but she couldn't remember the details. All that she remembered was it was about

sasuke, blood, an angry kaori, a depressed tatsuya and something about eyes.

"Great another one" she said, it was her last day at the academy before she graduated. She also had to be at a block party that her dad was hosting for the graduates.

"Well that dream will have to wait till later." She was 13 she didn't want to deal with weird stuff until she was older.

"**You can't remember?**" a voice said in kumori's head.

"Shut up, koe" kumori whispered out loud. She calls it koe, because she needed to call it something and Japanese for voice sounded appropriate.

Mikuru woke up on her bed on the opposite side of the room and whined. She couldn't sleep in kumori's bed anymore she grew too big. She was huge compared to any

other fox kumori had ever seen. The inuzukas studied her even though they handled dogs, they were able to find out she was a silver fox, a variant of red fox, but they

couldn't figure out why she grew so big, a normal fox weighed 17 - 35 pounds and from the ground to the top of its head stands about 2 feet, while mikuru weighed 70

pounds and stood at just under three feet about the same size as tsunami and haiku. No one knew why she was that big, but kumori couldn't complain. She got up for

school in an hour.

"Kumori" someone yelled from the other side of the door. "Wake up fox" it was kumori's mother, hinata uzumaki. "Breakfast is done"

"I'm up" she called lazily. "And coming" she ran out of her room still clad in her purple pajamas and mikuru ran after her. "Minato wake up, you two kushina"

"I don't wanna" kushina called from her room. "Come on" she yelled when kumori ran into her room and jumped on her bed. She squeaked when mikuru piled on top of

both of them.

"Get up your six, not three" kumori yelled.

"Ok, get off" she got up and walked down stairs.

"one-chan you're so loud" minato yawned loudly when he walked out of his room.

"I'm excited, we graduate today and finally become ninjas" kumori yelled as she ran down the stairs three at a time.

"You seem very excited for some one who is on ta…" hinata started to say, but was stopped by naruto when he covered her mouth.

"She will kill me if she finds out" naruto whispered.

"So, what were you saying, mom" kumori asked.

"Nothing, fox go eat" she looked at her son. "You two, bird"

"So, what is going on today" hinata asked as she walked over to give kushina food.

"**Hehehehe**" koe chuckled evilly. Kumori hit herself in the head.

"We get our teams and senseis today and… that's really it, well then there's our party is tonight"

"What about you, naruto"

"I have meetings all day and I have to send squads out to speak with the other kages about the up coming chunin exams in a month"

"Are we hosting it this year?" kumori asked and naruto nodded with his mouthful. "Can we be in it this year?"

"That's up to your senseis later" he said.

"Who's my sensei dad?" kumori asked with sparkling eyes. He laughed.

"You'll see"

"Kids hurry up and get dressed." Hinata told the twins who got up and ran upstairs.

Ten minutes later they both ran back down stairs. Kumori was wearing orange shorts, a short orange sleeveless jacket with the whirlpool village symbol on the back in

red, with a black under shirt and black ninja sandals. She wore her ninja forehead protector around her neck like her mother and she kept her long brown hair down, her

bangs covering her right eye.

Minato wore a dark blue T-shirt, with a mesh under shirt, he wore black pants that reached down mid-calf, and standard blue ninja sandals. His hair over the last few

years grew longer and shaggier and he styled it just like his name sake and grandfather. He wore his fore head protector on his forehead. They both wore the standard

pouch and shuriken holder around there leg.

"Oh kumori before you go I got this for mikuru" naruto called and threw a forehead protector at her. She quickly tied it around mikuru's neck.

"See you later mom, dad" kumori and minato both yelled and ran out the door. Mikuru ran after them with her forehead protector on.

"Kyoshi" kumori yelled as she finally made it. Kyoshi Nara, rock Yuji, tatsuya uchiha, and takahiro inuzuka were waiting outside the academy.

"Hey kumori what's up?" he said and she hugged him.

Kyoshi wore a short sleeved white collared shirt, with mesh under shirt, gray pants, earrings, and dark blue ninja sandals. He kept his spiky hair long, in a ponytail that

went half way down his back. He kept his forehead protector around his right arm.

Yuji finally got away with green; he was wearing a green jumpsuit, a black jacket, and black sandals. Yuji kept his hair a little spiky and it reached the middle of his neck.

He wore the leaf forehead protector around his waist.

"Good morning kumori you look youthful" he said to kumori and she high fived him. "Teme"

Tatsuya looked at her smugly and said "dobe"

Tatsuya wore a gray long sleeve shirt with the uchiha symbol on the back, black pants, and blue sandals. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead. His hair was

short and spiky, but it hung loosely to his head.

Takahiro was wearing a short sleeve black shirt, baggy brown shorts, black sandals, and kept his forehead protector on his forehead, His light brown hair was spiky and

messy.

"We should get to class soon." Kyoshi said and started to walk away, but he was tackled by etsuko hideyoshi.

"kyoshi-kun" etsuko yelled and strangled him to death with one of her hugs. "Oh were going to be late" she grabbed his hand and pulled him away. It took takahiro, Yuji,

and mikuru to stop kumori from killing etsuko right there.

Etsuko since three years ago decided that she would chase kyoshi. She had long black hair that she kept down, she was the only ninja in there class that wore makeup

and she was pretty. She wore a red tank top, black shorts, and her forehead protector around her waist.

"Get back here!" kumori yelled.

"Oh, sorry kumori" etsuko said innocently and then turned to kyoshi. "So kyoshi I was wondering if tomorrow you would go see a movie with me" she grabbed his arm

and stared into his eyes.

Kumori couldn't stand it she shook her friends hold on her, grabbed etsuko by the shirt and said "why I ought to…" kyoshi grabbed kumori and pulled her aside.

"Kumori calm down it was nothing" kyoshi said putting his hands on kumori's shoulders.

"She was flirting with you" she pushed his hands away.

"You do that sometimes" he accused.

"Ya in a friendly inconspicuous way that I've been doing since we were five. She does plainly and goes overboard" she yelled.

"Just calm down" he sighed.

"On one condition" she smiled.

"What" he said and kumori leaned forward and pecked his cheek. Etsuko turned bright red and ran inside.

"Let's get to class" takahiro told his dogs, tsunami and haiku, who were both full grown black German Shepards. They ran inside and everyone followed.

Inside the rest of the class was waiting, chiyoko akimichi, Kazunari aoki, Nishiko, Seiji aburame, Kishi hasegawa and other people whose names that kumori didn't care to

remember.

Chiyoko was glaring at Yuji and minato. She hates them for accidently spilling burning hot ramen on her many times. She wore her normal attire, light blue short sleeved

shirt over a dark blue long sleeved under shirt; she was the only ninja that wore a skirt (except for takahiro one time) which was light blue, and dark blue sandals. Her

blonde hair was cut just short enough to pull it in to a bun. Her forehead protector was around her waist.

Seiji aburame was sitting next to kishi hasegawa, the two were very alike. They both liked bugs, they both kept there mouths covered, and they both were a little creepy.

Seiji wore a long gray jacket that had a tall collar that covered his mouth, black round glasses, and brown shorts. He had bushy brown hair. His forehead protector was

on his forehead protector.

Kishi wore a mesh shirt, a short green shirt over it, black shorts, and a black mask that covered just his mouth, he rarely talked. His dark gray hair was spiky and short.

His forehead protector was on a black bandana that he wore backwards.

Nishiko the daughter of sai was writing on the chalkboard in front of the class, but her sentences were unintelligible. Nishiko constantly forgot what she was doing while

she was doing it, which resulted in her not being an anbu like her sister, natsuko. Apparently she is like her mother no one has ever met. Her black hair was short and

messy. She wore a short black dress, black sandals, and gray shorts. She carried a short sword on her back along with a long thin scroll. She wore her forehead protector

like a head band.

Lastly kazunari aoki was a sword freak, he carries one hundred or so swords in scrolls he carried on his back crisscross style. He wore a red pair of pants that reached

mid calf, a pair of sunglass, a black button up shirt, black sandals, and he wore his forehead protector on his forehead with his sun glasses tucked into it. His blonde hair

was cut army style and he always chewed on toothpicks.

Iruka walked in the class and gestured for everyone to sit; they all followed his command except for nishiko who made it half way. She turned to face iruka "you are

supposed to sit…" she nodded and took her seat.

2:00 p.m. 20 minutes before school ends.

"First off I would like to say congratulations class for graduating from the academy" iruka said with a genuine smile on his face, everyone cheered. "It's time to announce

the teams"

"First off team one will consist of…" kumori's mind wandered, she wondered what kind of ninja she would be, an interrogator… no, maybe an anbu like asuma and

natsuko…no.

"Team four; rock Yuji, chiyoko akimichi, and minato uzumaki." Iruka called.

"Good job" kumori high fived minato and Yuji. They talked and later heard.

"Team seven, kumori uzumaki, takahiro inuzuka…" they high fived each other happy of the team so far when Iruka said "and tatsuya uchiha"

Kumori fell over on her desk defeated. "Why" she sat up and pointed at tatsuya and said "I refuse to be on the same team as teme"

"Ok, don't be a ninja" iruka said.

Kumori said "I hate you, teme" and fell on her desk again.

"Don't hate me your dad picked the teams, dobe"

"I'll kill him and I still hate you, teme"

"Now, team 8" iruka looked at the paper "kyoshi Nara, etsuko hideyoshi, and kazunari aoki"

"Oh Yay were on the same team kyoshi-kun" etsuko said a little too happily and hugged kyoshi's arm.

Kumori wished that kyoshi had been put on her team, he had a good team, but she kind of felt jealous. She would rip etsuko's head off and feed it to mikuru if she got

friendlier with him.

"Kyoshi, are you going to come over for the party tonight?" kumori asked from the row in front of him. Etsuko looked completely devastated. The party was a huge block

party where each house has different food, games, or party supplies and the entire street is adorned with lights. Her father hosts it every year since he became hokage.

It's the only tradition that hasn't been broken.

"You bet" there was one advantage kumori had over etsuko, kyoshi was her best friend.

"Good around seven then" kumori leaned back in her chair.

"b-but kyoshi-kun you didn't invite me" etsuko said with a face that made kumori smile.

"My mom invited your family, but asae said no" kumori said like she didn't care.

"Team 9 is seiji aburame, kishi hasegawa, and nishiko" kishi clapped at his team.

"Ok now everyone wait here while I get your jounin senseis" iruka opened the door and said "you all better be here when I get back" he left, he said it to the whole

class, but kumori was sure that he meant her.

Ten minutes later iruka walked back in the room followed by 8 jounin. "Teams 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9, please come forward" everyone walked forward except for team 7.

Iruka introduced all the teams to there jounin senseis.

"Where is our team leader, iruka-sensei" kumori asked.

"I'm afraid that he has not arrived yet"

"Who is it?" tatsuya asked.

"You'll see" all the teams walked out of the room.

"Great we have to wait, while everyone else gets cool jounin, kyoshi's team got kiba-sensei, seiji's team got shino-san, minato's team got tenten-chan and even last year

kaori's team got Neji-san"

"He's running late as usual" iruka said at the front of the class. He erased the black board and said "you guys are probably gunna be here for a while."

"What ninja is late all the time…" tatsuya said, thinking hard over all the jounin he knew.

"kakashi-san" takahiro said suddenly full of joy. Kumori almost felt bad about what she was about to say.

"He's on an intelligence operation with ibiki Morino and inoichi yamanaka" kumori said and takahiro bowed in sadness.

"Aren't they kind of old" tatsuya said.

"They're in there fifties" kumori said.

"That's kind of old" tatsuya said, annoyed.

"No its not"

"Here we go again…" takahiro whined and put his head on the desk, mikuru covered her eyes with her paws. Tsunami and haiku snickered.

"Ya, it is"

"Not"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Iie"

"Hai" tatsuya said.

Kumori jumped out of her seat and tackled tatsuya, she pinned him against the floor and said. "No it's not, tsunade-bachan is like sixtey three or something and she still

does missions"

"Whatever"

She got up. "Hey tatsuya"

"What"

"Is your dad ok?" she asked not looking him in the eye.

"Ya, he's fine, why" he looked at her confused.

"Its nothing I thought he was hurt"

"What"

"Nothing"

They all heard a crash from up the hall. "Oh it looks like he's here" iruka said, and walked to the door.

"Oh no" kumori said, suddenly realizing who their teacher was going to be.

"What?" Takahiro asked, wondering why a crash meant anything. Mikuru walked back over to kumori and whined. Haiku and tsunami looked like they rolled there eyes.

"It's him" kumori said and patted mikuru on the head.

"Who"

"Sorry I'm late" a tall man with spiky brown hair, squinty eyes and a scarf that reached past his feet said. His sleeves and scarf were singed; he was covered from head to toe in bruises.

Kumori grabbed her bag and threw it at him. "What the hell took you so long konohamaru-kun?"

"I … got lost on the way here" he smiled at them like naruto.

"My dad kicked your ass, again didn't he…?" kumori smiled.

"… Ya, he did" konohamaru scratched the back of his head. "So, follow me" he vanished.

"He disappeared" tatsuya said, his eye twitched.

"Where did he go?" takahiro asked. Mikuru, haiku, and tsunami sniffed the air and looked at their masters.

"He's on the roof" kumori and takahiro said at the same time, they got up and their pets followed.

"Wait for me" tatsuya ran after them as they left the room.

"What took you guys so long" said konohamaru as he sat on the benches that lined the roof of the academy/hokage building.

"We can't move as fast as you" tatsuya said. '_Is this guy really our sensei_' he thought with his eye twitching.

He smiled and gestured for them to sit. "I really don't know what to do I've never been a sensei before, so lets start with the basics. I want your name, likes and dislikes, dreams, and… your nindou" he pointed at tatsuya. "I'll start… my name is konohamaru sarutobi, I like fighting the hokage, I dislike when people don't recognize my potential" he looked at tatsuya. "My dream is to be the seventh hokage and my nindou is to 'never give up'."

"My name is tatsuya uchiha, I like a lot of thing and I hate you, dobe."

"Ya well no one loves you, teme" kumori retorted.

"My nindou is 'I'll become strong and stay on the right path' and my dream is to surpass all previous generation of uchiha." Tatsuya finished with one last glare at kumori.

"Stay on the right path?" konohamaru questioned.

"Many people in my family have been sent down the wrong path because they weren't strong enough to stop." Tatsuya said and looked down.

"You won't make the same mistakes, now kumori why don't you go." Konohamaru said.

"My name is kumori uzumaki and this mikuru the fox, I like ramen, takahiro, kyoshi, and ramen, I hate teme and people who hurt my friends, my dream is to become hokage so none of my friends will suffer again and something else, my nindou is 'I never go back on my word'" she smiled.

"Ok, you next" konohamaru pointed at takahiro.

"My name is takahiro inuzuka and these are my dogs' tsunami and haiku, I like food of all shapes and sizes, I hate waiting and cats, cuz they hate me, my dream is to become hokage and be the strongest ninja of my generation, and my nindou is 'I'll protect everyone'"

"Hmm" konohamaru thought for a while. "Well you all have good nindous and kumori seems to have inherited her father's too, so lets put them to the test, tomorrow morning 7:00, training ground three, don't be late" he disappeared.

"So what are we gunna do now" tatsuya said, it was only 4:00.

"I'm gunna go train, for a couple hours" kumori said getting up and jumping off the roof and on to the small ledge outside of her dad's office. "I got a new move to learn" she left…

"I'll go with her." Takahiro got up and left.

"What am I supposed to do now" tatsuya said "dad said we would celebrate tonight for graduation at kumori's house."

"Guess I'll go home and see if kaori is there yet" tatsuya looked up at the sky "I cant remember if today is the day she stays with us or not."

"Mikuru now" kumori yelled and mikuru came rushing through the trees. She planted her feet on takahiro's chest and pushed him into a tree. Mikuru landed harmlessly on the ground and growled at takahiro. "Good job" takahiro smirked. "Mikuru look out" tsunami came barreling at kumori while haiku did the same to mikuru. Kumori spun and kicked tsunami, who, in turn flew into haiku.

"Haiku, tsunami lets try the new move" takahiro jumped in between the dogs, and yelled "beast human clone" haiku and tsunami turned into perfect copies of takahiro.

Kumori and mikuru took fighting stances, "takahiro what are you planning"

The three jumped into the air "getsuga" they all started spinning quickly and came in different directions.

"Tailed beast style: Sonic roar" kumori yelled. A blast of chakra hit haiku and tsunami, who transformed back into there original forms. Kumori forgot about takahiro though, who was still coming from behind. Mikuru head butted him; he flew into the ground, but quickly recovered.

"Getsuga" this time he did it by himself, he came at kumori and she dodged it. Kumori created four clones and takahiro landed in between them.

They ran at him and clone 1 kicked him in the air and kumori jumped up after him. "U" the second kicked him up higher and kumori jumped on its back. "ZU" the third jumped up and kicked him and kumori jumped on it. "MA" the forth jumped up and kicked him even higher and kumori jumped on it "KI" the real kumori jumped higher than takahiro, yelled "uzumaki renden" she kicked him in the chest with her heel as hard as she could. He flew to the ground and created a large hole.

"I give up" takahiro yelled exhaustedly. She looked out at the horizon the sun just started to set.

"Let's get going takahiro we need to get to the party" she helped him up.

"**This is fun you know**" koe said softly.

"…" kumori and takahiro left. "Just don't talk"

'I'm gunna be late" kumori said out loud to herself.

"Where the hell, are they" kyoshi yelled to the sky. 'It's a party, but she is still late"

"You could always come and hang with me, you know" etsuko walked over to him from her place by Akira.

"I think I'll wait" kyoshi said.

"Please" she grabbed his arm.

"Let him go" a box connected with her head. Kumori and takahiro finally made it home. Mikuru, tsunami, and haiku chased each other down the street.

"Kumori lets go" takahiro and kyoshi pulled her away from etsuko, who was unconscious.

"I'm getting food' kumori yelled and ran down the street, stopping by every house to try everything. Mikuru did the same.

"Well I'm gunna go with her" takahiro announced.

"Wait" kyoshi grabbed his arm.

"What's up, dude" takahiro asked turning to face him.

"Do you think that kumori likes me" kyoshi asked quietly.

"Dude of course she is your best friend"

"Not that way"

"Oh"

"Ya…"

"…"

"…"

"Do you …"

"Of course not" his face turned bright red; takahiro could tell he was lying.

"Hehehehe" takahiro got a devious smile and turned in kumori's direction.

"Don't tell her" he grabbed him.

"You tell her tonight or I tell her tonight"

"Say a word and I'll kill you" kyoshi sat on a bench.

Takahiro walked over to kumori, who stopped picking out food. He turned around and looked at kyoshi. "fine"

"Hey takahiro what's up?" she asked when takahiro finally made his way to her.

"I got to ask you something personal" he told her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her into a small alley between two buildings. "So kumori"

"What is it takahiro" she tried to rush him.

"How much do you like kyoshi?" he asked her and she turned bright red. She ran out of the alley past all of her friends and ran into her house.

Kumori never felt so nervous, she could stay there forever. The only problem was that she ran past tatsuya's half sister, kaori on the way inside. Kaori always checked the situation out, so she got up and walked back to the door. Just as she thought kaori was there waiting. "Kumori are you all right" kaori's teammates, ichiro hyuuga and Akira akihiko-hideyoshi were waiting outside too.

Kaori was 14, a year older than kumori. She was wearing a gray T-shirt with the uchiha symbol on the front, a short, blue, long sleeved jacket, dark gray fingerless gloves, black sandals, dark gray shorts, and her forehead protector she wears on a sash tied around her waist. Her long black hair, with pink highlights was pulled into a high ponytail.

Ichiro hyuuga was kumori's 14 year old cousin that kumori didn't get along with. He looked a lot like his father, neji. He wore his hair in a loose ponytail. He was wearing dark brown shorts, a plain white shirt, brown sandals, and his forehead protector around his forehead, but he kept the strap tucked underneath his hair.

Akira was the opposite; kumori got along well with him, unlike his sister etsuko. Akira wore a black and red jacket over a dull red T-shirt, dark gray baggy shorts, and his forehead protector around his red hat that he never took off. His gray hair reached the base of his neck and he never let it grow longer. He was always upbeat.

"It's nothing kaori I just needed to get something"

"Ok well let's go enjoy this party" kaori grabbed kumori's hand and dragged her outside.

The rest of the night was a little crazy. For the first time in years they played ninja tag, which is like real tag except sometimes you get put in the hospital. Takahiro tried to eat minato… again. Kyoshi and kumori climbed a building to star gaze, but mikuru jump tackled her. Tsunami got caught in lights and it took an hour to get her untangled. Haiku, kumori Yuji and tatsuya found this hilarious.

Tatsuya argued with kumori about who was the better ninjutsu user, they got into a fight and tatsuya kicked kumori into a wall.

They heard sakura and tsunade's drunken laughter from the bar.

Naruto got drunk with tsunade, kiba, and sakura. Lee wanted to drink; they had to physically restrain him. Kiba was asleep on the bar. Naruto walked in front of everybody and said "excuse me*hic*I would like everyone to know*hic*that I'm so happy that you picked me to be your*hic* hokage. And my lovely daughter *hic*what's her name and my son are finally ninja*hic* what the fuck took you so long. And further *hic* more they were the worst growing up, the girl couldn't hold still to get her diaper changed *hic* and the boy did whatever she told him to do, one time she pushed him off the roof into a pile of…" he said drunkenly.

"I'll kill you" kumori screamed. She grabbed takahiro's food and threw it at her father. It hit him in the face, he fell over, and he fell asleep. Hinata came by and helped him back to the bar to air out. "If anyone says anything I will stab you" she said threateningly.

"… can someone disarm her?" takahiro yelled loudly.

"Why are you so defensive" kyoshi asked.

"Because I never really forgave her for that" minato walked up behind them.

"So how does chiyoko like being on a team with the two ninja she hates the most"

"She seems to be taking it very well" he pointed over his shoulder chiyoko was sulking on a bench. "I thought she would have raised hell, but she just sat there"

"Well, yuji and I are going to go see if dad is ok and make sure lee-san hasn't drunk yet"

"So, kumori do you want to go to ichiraku quickly for a bite to eat" kyoshi asked.

"Ok" kumori and kyoshi walked side by side, down the rode.

"So, what's up" he was trying to make small talk for the short walk. (That rhymed).

"Well, our sensei is konohamaru sarutobi" she said looking at the stars.

"Really, well good luck to you" he laughed.

"You know the stars are really beautiful, tonight" she said gazing dreamily upwards.

"They are" kyoshi said, but he said it while staring at her. Kumori suddenly realized that they were standing very close, his hand grabbed hers. She turned bright red and ran down the rest of the way. "Kyoshi it looks like were here." She pointed at ichiraku.

"Ya, we are" he walked inside with her.

"Miso ramen with extra pork" ayame was the only one working there. "Where is teuchi?"

"He's sleeping, he's been sick" ayame turned around to make the order.

"I'll have the same as her" kyoshi pulled his stool closer to hers. She turned red.

"So, are you two on a date" ayame noticed the blush.

"What" kumori screamed and they both blushed more.

"Well you come here everyday together and you never sit that close" kumori blushed. "You also seem very close, you kiss all the time." Kumori looked like a tomato.

"I d-don't know what y-you m-mean" she stuttered like crazy.

"Here's your food" she handed them each a bowl.

"Kumori, when were done eating I want to talk to you, alone" kyoshi said shyly, his cheeks were just as red as kumori's whole face.

"Ok" she devoured her food quickly. Kyoshi on the other hand ate very slowly.

"Are you ok kyoshi?" she asked.

"I'm not that hungry, you want it" he pushed it toward her.

"An uzumaki never turns down a meal" she devoured his, portion.

"Can we go now" kyoshi asked as she finished. He pulled out his wallet and paid for both bowls. They walked out of the bar and away from the party.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Takahiro said I… I wanted to tell you… I…" he turned bright red. "I don't know how to say this."

"Just tell me kyoshi" she grabbed his arm.

"I … I… I like you kumori, I mean a lot" he turned redder.

"…" she was too shocked to say anything.

"… see I knew shouldn't have done this" he turned away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Kyoshi" she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Don't be so nervous"

"I …I … would you like to go on a date, tomorrow" he asked still bright red.

"Ok, its late I have to go" she kissed him once more and walked away.

She jumped up as high as she could and leapt over the buildings, while she yelled "wahoooooooo!"

"Mikuru come on we have to go to bed early for training tomorrow" kumori called as she jumped talked the poor fox.

"Yip" mikuru barked excitedly.

"Come on" they ran down the street and into their home. "tomorrow will be fun"

* * *

OK chapter one down next chapter will be up between Thursday - Sunday


	2. team training

new chapter its short...

* * *

"Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip" mikuru was barking a kumori through the door. She got shut out "yip, yip, yip, yip, yip"

"Shut up mikuru" kumori called, lazily into her pillow.

"Yip, yip, yip" she didn't stop and kumori groaned.

"Kumori, its time to get up" kumori's mother called from the hall. She looked at her clock… 7:35 a.m.

"Ahhhh I'm late" was all hinata heard from inside her eldest daughter's room. There was a crash and 5 minutes later, kumori ran out.

"Mikuru come here" she called.

"Yip" kumori tied mikuru's forehead protector around her neck.

"Mom where are my scrolls" she ran downstairs.

"In the cabinet"

she ran into the living room and pulled open the armoire that was filled with weapons, scrolls and jackets "thanks" she and mikuru ran out the door.

* * *

"Where the hell is she" takahiro screamed as loud as he could.

"Would you shut the hell up" tatsuya kicked takahiro.

"Stop fighting, you two" konohamaru yelled. For once he was on time.

"I'm here" mikuru and kumori finally made it.

"Good we can start now" konohamaru stood up straight and said "today, to figure out if you three are fit to be ninja, you three will fight me"

"Ok" tatsuya said.

"Isn't that a little extreme, we won't be able to beat a jounin" takahiro yelled.

"You don't have to beat me; I want to test your skill and worth"

"Lets get this started than" kumori cracked her knuckles.

He lifted his arm. "Ready… begin" everyone jumped away from there positions.

"We need to work together" tatsuya and takahiro agreed to this.

Konohamaru was waiting by an oak tree.

"Now" kumori yelled. Her and four clones jumped out of the forest. Two clones jumped at him in an attempt to get him airborne, but he easily dispersed them. Takahiro, tsunami, and haiku used getsuga. Konohamaru dodged haiku; he was hit in the side by takahiro. Kumori took this chance and jumped up above konohamaru. "Uzumaki rendan" she kicked him in the chest and sent him crashing to the ground. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "What"

"Behind you" konohamaru kicked her into takahiro. Mikuru jumped out of the forest and tackled him. He fell; tatsuya jumped out and used his fire ball jutsu. Konohamaru rolled out of the just in time, his scarf getting singed in the process.

Tatsuya jumped above him and yelled. "Fire style great dragon fire jutsu" a huge amount of fire in the form of a dragon barreled at konohamaru. He jumped and again dodged it, but just slightly. Tatsuya collapsed on the ground exhausted. He ran at blinding speeds to karate chop him, but kumori was able to block it.

"Wow I knew that was too good to be true, that move drains all of your chakra" konohamaru pushed kumori out of the way and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're out"

"Ok than it's our turn" takahiro and his dogs ran at him. "Beast human clone jutsu" haiku and tsunami transformed into feral versions of their master. "Fang heaven wolf" they all used getsuga and attacked konohamaru at the same time. He jumped, but they followed him into the air, attacking one at a time until he was too high in the air for them to continue. "Kumori now"

Kumori created three shadow clones to catch takahiro and his dogs. She used takahiro as a spring and launched herself right above konohamaru. She created another clone and it threw her, spinning at her target "kaiten uzumaki rendan" she hit him in the stomach with her left foot and arm. He flew at the ground with such speed that it left a crack.

He crawled out of the crevice, and pulled out a rope and attacked kumori. He tied her to the training posts that were a little bit away. "Wait let me go" she kicked and yelled, but she couldn't free herself.

He tapped her on the shoulder. "You're out"

"Ha" takahiro jumped and attacked him he dodged it and pinned takahiro to the floor.

"You're out, too"

"Great we all lost" kumori complained.

"Not really" he sat on the ground. "That test was for me to asses your skills"

"Tatsuya, you are strong and you have great potential. You excel at everything that those two lack which is why you're on this team in the first place, but you use moves that don't fit with your chakra level. If you want to use those kinds of moves, than build up your stamina."

"Takahiro you are great at taijutsu you worked well with your dogs and kumori. You need to work with all your teammates tatsuya will need your help in the future as well. Also work on your ninjutsu more I can tell you have trouble holding the beast human clone transformation for both dogs."

"Kumori you have amazing stamina if I hadn't tied you up I would have had to fight you all day. You also work well with others, but work with tatsuya. You seemed to be willing to save tatsuya. Also you should work on using more ninjutsu in your combos."

"Does that mean we pass?" takahiro asked.

"Ya, congrats you pass" konohamaru smiled. "Also tomorrow we have our first mission tomorrow" konohamaru, takahiro, and tatsuya walked away.

"Wait, untie me" kumori yelled. They left her tied up.

* * *

"Where's kumori" kyoshi asked hinata when he walked over to her house to pick her up.

"Oh, konohamaru-kun said that she was training on training ground three"

"Thank you hinata-sama" he ran off.

"Help me" kyoshi heard from the middle of the training grounds three.

Kumori was still tied to the post… she kicked and screamed but, couldn't get out. "Kumori what happened"

"Konohamaru-sensei tied me up" she struggled.

"I'll get you out" he cut the ropes with a kunai.

"Thank you" she hugged him.

"Do you still want to go out to eat" he asked.

"Yes, I haven't eaten all day" her stomach rumbled.

"Ok then" they walked away.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought somewhere simple for a first date so how about chouji-san's restaurant."

"Oh ok"

"Hey chouji what's up?"

"Well look who's here, go take a seat" it was amazingly empty that night.

"Pork" devoured her second plate of food, while she waited for the third to cook in front of her.

"What happened to your wrist" she asked kyoshi.

"Our training got a little rough" she pulled up the sleeve of his jacket. His whole lower arm was bruised and swollen. "My arm got crushed by a boulder when kazunari displaced it" she touched it and he flinched.

"Sorry" she let go of his arm. "I never get hurt very bad"

"That's a good thing" he pulled his sleeve own and flinched again.

"Aren't you full yet?" he asked as she scarfed down the third portion. He finished his food 10 minutes ago.

"You know I'm never full" she kissed him on the cheek. "But I'll stop eating"

"I guess so" he pulled out his wallet and paid for the food as soon as the bill came.

"This was kind of short" kyoshi said. They walked out of the restaurant.

"It was lovely, kyoshi"

"So would you be willing to go out again"

"Of course"

"How about in a week on Saturday we could go does something fun"

"Ok" they walked all the way to her house, already. "So Saturday it is" she kissed him. She pulled back first and ran inside. "Bye, kyoshi"

"she is so troublesome…" he walked away.

little did they know that on the building across the street Asae and kurasu were watching.

"we can use the boy to kill her" kurasu pointed out.

"no they aren't close enough, yet" she looked at him and said. "we'll work around the girl for now, in a few years once her purpose is gone then will dispose of her."

"why wait" kurasu asked.

"that boy hurt my daughter so i'll make him hurt" she smiled. "once those two have been the closest they can be, that is when she dies."

* * *

sorry its so short but i got sidetracked with a future chapter and i couldn't think of anything else to put in this one.

next chapter starts just before the chunin exams and if you hadn't noticed i like time skips.

also team 4, 7, 8, 9 are the only ones that passed, my teams...


	3. chunin exams

author: next chapter, the chunin exams are about to happen.

kumori: yay i get to kick butt

takahiro: kumori you might die you know

**koe**: **idiot...**

kumori: dont ruin my fun

author: why are you guys in my house

takahiro: cuz we're bored

author: get out *points to door*

Author: please review i want your feedback and i'm open to ideas by the way if you ever want to see something happen. (i might not use them but please i want to hear your i deas)

* * *

"So tell me do you think any of your teams are ready for the chunin exams in two days" naruto asked the genin team leaders. All of the team leaders were assembled. Konohamaru, tenten, kiba, shino were lined up.

"I konohamaru sarutobi elect kumori uzumaki, tatsuya uchiha, and takahiro inuzuka to compete in the chunin exams."

"I tenten hyuuga elect minato uzumaki, chiyoko akimichi, and rock Yuji to compete in the chunin exams"

"I kiba inuzuka elect kyoshi Nara, etsuko hideyoshi, and kazunari aoki to compete in the chunin exams"

"I shino aburame elect seiji aburame, kishi hasegawa, and nishiko to compete in the chunin exams"

"Ok that means that all new genin teams will compete" naruto said and waved everyone to leave. "Konohamaru, tenten are you sure that kumori and minato are ready for this"

"Yes" tenten said.

"She won't let you say no" konohamaru pointed out with a smirk.

"Fine then" he gestured to the door and they left.

* * *

"Kumori, takahiro can you please get me down" they had tied tatsuya to a very tall tree at the very top on a branch so he had no footing.

"Not until you apologize for what you said" she was angry at him. "I tried to make a truce but you just couldn't go along"

"But you're my rival I can't be friends with you" he yelled flailing.

"Kumori where's mikuru" takahiro asked.

"My dad said he needed to borrow her" she shrugged.

A kunai wailed an inch away from kumori's face and lodged in the ground behind her. "Takahiro look out" another kunai came at takahiro, but haiku tackled him out of the way. "Takahiro where are they"

"5:00" kumori saw a man wearing an anbu mask running around them. She ran and attacked him with shuriken. He dodged them and grabbed her by her arm right, she kicked and he grabbed her left leg. She kicked with her right leg and hit him in the chest. He jumped back and started running around, but tripped and face planted. He got up as takahiro using getsuga landed where he was.

He jumped up and started climbing the tree to get to tatsuya takahiro and his dogs used getsuga to climb the tree faster. Kumori did hand seals. *Bird* *Rabbit* *Dog* *Ram* *Dragon* "wind release: wind cutter" a blade of wind shot forward at the masked man. He barely dodged it; his masked was cut off in the process. He jumped down and ran away, covering his face. Kumori heard a scream and tatsuya fell to the ground hard, apparently her technique cut the ropes.

"When did you learn that move" takahiro asked when he jumped down.

"I stole it from anbu's secret archive" she smiled. *clap* *clap* *clap* they all turned to face who was clapping, "konohamaru-sensei, you're late again"

"No I'm just in time" he whistled and the anbu that attacked them appeared next to him.

"Hey guys" it was asuma.

"Why did you attack us asuma" kumori asked wanting to kill him.

"The hokage sent me to test the new genin teams, you, Yuji, and kyoshi gave me a tough time."

"Test us for what" takahiro asked confused.

"The chunin exams" he smiled.

"Did we pass?"

"Ya, you did, you get to compete"

"This is awesome" kumori high fived takahiro and tatsuya smiled.

"Also you need to sign these" he pulled out three sheets of paper.

"They're consent forms, to make sure you know the dangers like"

"Dying, suffering, disqualification, poisoning, the chance of being tortured, physical pain, and mental pain" kumori said lazily.

"You know them well"

"Well it helps when you're the one who usually hands out the consent forms."

"Be at the address on the bottom of the slip in two day, eight o'clock a.m." asuma and konohamaru both disappeared.

"I'm gunna go train for my new move" kumori yelled and ran off to the training grounds.

I'll go train too. We need to learn a new move, too" takahiro, tsunami, and haiku ran after her. Tatsuya left last slowly.

He walked away towards the uchiha compound, which people usually just call sasuke's house even though he only lives in one building in the middle. He slowly made it to his house and he found out that the walk from the training grounds to the compound was very boring nothing was really there. He stopped at ichiraku for a quick bowl of ramen.

"Well, maybe I should have gone training; at least there would be scenery" tatsuya thought out loud. His thoughts were interrupted when he was around the corner from his home by a loud ear shattering scream.

"Somebody help, oh god, someone help him"

"Kaori" he ran towards his sister's voice. She was standing in the front door "kaori what's wrong" she didn't turn to face him she was looking forward with wide eyes.

"Get help, tatsuya" she said in a shaken voice and pointed forward. He followed her finger to where she pointed and he was speechless. His father was on the floor in a puddle of blood.

* * *

Kumori walked toward her home with a limp. She tried for an hour to use the toad summoning, but she twisted her ankle in a hole she made earlier. She passed tatsuya's house/ compound on the way. "That reminds me I need to kill my dad, later" she started to walk by it when she heard tatsuya scream and she wasn't the only one who heard it she could see up the street sakura and ino were looking down the street. They came running down the street and kumori remembered her dream.

"**Sasuke commits suicide**" koe said in kumori's head and laughed evilly. "**We both saw it clear as day in your head, but you only remember now**"

Kumori took off running down the rode to tatsuya's house "TATSUYA" she ran as fast as she could and finally made it to the uchiha's home.

On the front porch kaori was sitting on the ground cradling her head in her hands, it was kind of sad for a person who has been a ninja for a year now. Kumori ignored kaori and ran inside to the horrible sight; it was just like in her dream. There was blood everywhere, tatsuya was on the floor next to sasuke, his hands and knees were covered in blood. She looked at sasuke, he was on the floor, holding a kunai, and had a huge gash across his neck. She never predicted a death like this before, she predicted that her and her sibling would be killed, but she never actually saw it. She predicted that mikuru would kill a chicken, but never something this gruesome. Kumori fell to her knees in the blood next to tatsuya.

"Oh my god, sasuke" sakura and ino made it to the house. She ran in and started to use her medical ninjutsu to heal him. "Kumori get tatsuya out of here" Kumori came to her senses and grabbed tatsuya's shoulders. She got him out of the house and pulled him down the rode toward her house a few blocks down. Everyone around was pointing at her, they were both covered in blood.

"Dad" tatsuya whispered as they walked to kumori's front door.

"Tatsuya, its ok he'll be fine"

"**Really, how do you know**" koe said at the worst possible time. Kumori hit herself in the head.

Minato walked out of the kitchen. "Kumori what are you… mom, something happened" hinata walked out of the kitchen and saw the blood.

"Sasuke tried to commit suicide, mom" kumori barely finished the sentence before tatsuya pinned her against the wall.

"That's a lie" he looked ready to kill her. "My dad would never do that; He would never do that to me."

"No it's not" kumori looked him in the eyes. "He tried to commit suicide" she put her hand up to stop her mother and brother from helping her. "I know it"

"You did this" he said viciously. "You asked if he was ok today, you killed him and made it look like he tried to kill himself" he put his fist up to hit her.

"**Hmm, hmm hehehehe hihihi HAHAHA**" an evil laugh echoed inside kumori's head. Tatsuya looked at her as if he heard it, too. Tatsuya let her go and ran out the front door.

"Tatsuya come back" kumori yelled at him as he ran towards the hospital. She ran after him, but couldn't catch him.

"Kumori, what happened" kyoshi asked as her and tatsuya ran past him, still covered in blood.

"kyoshi-kun leave it alone you know it's only trouble" etsuko said next to him.

"Bye, etsuko" he ran up the street.

* * *

"WHERE IS SASUKE UCHIHA" the nurse at the front desk threw a clipboard at him. He dodged it, but kumori took it to the forehead.

"He's in OR room 2, but you can't go in there, yet" tatsuya ran straight past the nurse and kumori followed. He ran into the OR and almost ran through the door, but kumori tackled him to the floor.

"If you go in that room you could kill him" she yelled and dragged him back to the waiting room.

"He didn't kill himself, he wouldn't do that to me or kaori" he rested his head on the wall behind his chair.

"Why" kumori asked.

"My mom died when I was three" he said. Kumori knew the story; his mom was walking outside the village near a river. She fell in and they found her body two day later down the river. "Dad promised me he would never leave us like that" he turned and glared at kumori. "Why am I telling you this, you murderer" he looked away.

Kumori was genuinely hurt, she could handle all his rude nick names for her, but he really thought she was to blame for this. Kyoshi ran through the doors of the hospital, he saw kumori and tatsuya and ran over.

"Kumori why are you two covered in blood" he asked.

"She is a murderer" tatsuya yelled and pointed at kumori.

"What" kumori got up and whispered what happened in his ear.

"Excuse me, your father is awake" the nurse woke them the next morning.

They all walked back. "Sorry to make you wait, kyoshi"

"Its fine" he grabbed her hand and they followed tatsuya.

"Dad" tatsuya ran to his father's bedside.

"Tatsuya" he said in a low raspy whisper, his eyes were blank. Kumori was surprised he could talk at all, though. She glared at him with pure hate.

"How dare you" kumori balled her hands into fists. "You promised you would not leave tatsuya and kaori."

"Stop that, he didn't try to kill himself, right dad" tatsuya asked.

"Kumori, is that you" sasuke asked. Kumori finally realized why he had tried to off himself.

"You're blind" kumori said almost amazed.

"…"

"Dad you wouldn't do that to yourself over your eyes would you" tatsuya asked.

"…"

"Dad" tatsuya looked almost crushed that he didn't answer.

"Kumori was right" sasuke finally said.

"Wha…"

"I vowed I would kill myself the second I went blind" he said it easily.

"Why" tatsuya started to choke up.

"I'm afraid that this is the fate of all who obtain the mangekyo sharingan"

"But you promised that you wouldn't leave me like mom"

"I didn't drown did I?" he had no sympathy in his voice.

"Dad how could you" kaori and sakura walked into the room.

"…"

"You're no longer my father" kaori yelled and ran off.

"Same here" tatsuya ran out of the room.

"Tatsuya" he looked depressed, kaori looked angry.

_She had a horrible dream, but she couldn't remember the details. All that she remembered was it was about sasuke, blood, an angry kaori, a depressed tatsuya and something about eyes. _

"Well I hope you're happy, you can die now and no one will care" kumori realized that what she said actually hurt him, but his face smoothed out after a second. She ran out of the room with kyoshi.

"Tatsuya" kumori yelled. He was standing outside, it started to rain, he looked over at kumori and kyoshi. His eyes were red and each eye had one comma like mark, called a tomoe around the pupil.

"So this is the sharingan" he ran at kumori with a kunai at hand. She blocked it and kicked him in the chest.

"What are you doing" she asked.

*Horse* *Tiger* *Snake* *Ram* *Monkey* *Boar* *Horse* *Tiger* "fire style: great fire ball jutsu" a fire ball blew toward kumori, quickly.

"What the hell" her eyes turned red and she clapped her hands; a gust of wind blew the rain into the fire. It extinguished and she attacked tatsuya, tackling him to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?"

He punched her in the face and she rolled to the side. He ran down the street.

"Geez what was that about?" kyoshi asked pulling kumori to her feet.

"He's upset" she frowned.

"Lets go get ramen"

"Ok" they walked to Ichiraku. kumori still thinking.

Ichiraku was packed, there weren't any open stools. So kumori did what she always does, she ran in between two strangers.

"Teuchi-san, I need miso with …" a ribbon rapped around her stomach and pulled her up and out of the bar.

"You really need to learn your place, girly" two people walked out of the bar.

The first was a very pretty girl. She had a smile that looked like she was looking down on others. She had long white hair that reached the small of her back and large blue eyes. She was wearing long sleeve purple shirt, gray short shorts, and a mist village forehead protector around her waist.

The other was a…

"Are you a boy or a girl" she asked and the ribbon around her tightened.

"I'm a boy, you dumbass girly"

He wore his black hair to about halfway down his neck; it curved around his chin making him appear very feminine. His build was feminine and he wore a mesh shirt under a light blue long sleeved V-neck, black pants and he wore his forehead protector around his waist, too. He wore three yellow hair clips that made his bangs part to the right. He also wore black ribbons around his arms and legs.

"Put me down" she said threateningly.

"Or what" the girl asked.

"Or he will kick your ass" she looked at kyoshi who was standing behind the ninja.

"Ooh I'm so scared"

"Kyoshi if you please" kyoshi walked outside. The two mist ninjas froze as soon as his shadow touched theirs.

"Please put her …" he stopped and looked behind kumori. A huge salamander appeared and sprayed water on kumori. The ribbons loosened and let her go, kyoshi caught her.

A boy walked around the salamander and walked over to kumori. "Are you ok? Sorry if my teammates hurt you they tend to go overboard"

"I'm fine thanks for helping me, you two" she waved at the big salamander who stuck its toung out at her.

"Don't mind, sanshouuomaru, he doesn't like many people. Any way my name is kane tsurayuki" she shook his hand.

"Kumori uzumaki and this is kyoshi nara" kyoshi shook his hand.

"Those are my teammates, Keitaro nakashima" he pointed to the girly boy "and that is ameterasu murakami" she glared at kumori.

"Murakami clan of the mist, so you're the eldest child of the main branch family" kyoshi said.

"Mind your own damn business" ameterasu yelled.

"She can be a little cold" kane told them.

"Can we go; this poor excuse for a girl is pissing me off"

"Poor excuse" kumori got angry.

"I have to go see you two later" he waved and left.

"So what are we gunna do now" kyoshi asked.

"I have to go get mikuru" kumori ran down the road. "See you tomorrow at the chunin exams"

"Dad I'm here to get mikuru" kumori barged through the door.

"Do you ever knock?" he asked annoyed. Inside the office were two teams of ninja, one from the hidden rock and the other from the hidden rain.

"No I don't and you know that"

"What do you want" he asked his daughter.

"My fox"

"I sent her off to find you yesterday"

"I slept in the hospital and why, the last you did that she ended up in the sand village"

"Don't remind me"

"Nice surprise when a spastic fox appears out of nowhere and attacks the kazekage"

"She is still not allowed near him by the way" he looked at the teams. "Anyways, you are all ready for the exams you need to take these forms and turn them in at the address on the bottom, at eight o'clock sharp"

"I have one question" a girl from the hidden rock asked "who is she" she pointed at kumori.

"She is my eldest daughter kumori" the girl walked over to kumori and looked her over from head to toe.

"Hi my name is chiaki saito" she waved friendly.

Chiaki was small; she was skinny and a few inches shorter than kumori. She had her gold blonde hair in two long pigtails, side bangs that framed her face, and gray eyes. She was wearing a short black dress that cut off mid thigh, with white shorts under it, her forehead protector was worn as a headband.

"Nice to meet you chiaki" chiaki hugged her and kumori blushed.

The other two and their sensei walked over. "my sister likes to hug, I'm hansuke saito"

Hansuke had long dark brown hair that he wore straight, gray eyes and silver armor over his cheeks. He wore an old fashion beige kimono, a silver chest plate, and his forehead protector was sewn onto his chest plate.

"ya, akimitsu hayashi"

Akimitsu had on a black T-shirt, red shorts, and he wore his forehead protector around his forehead. He had very short messy black hair, a tired expression, and green eyes.

"chiaki we have to go" chiaki let go of kumori and ran out the door with her team.

"kumori uzumaki" a boy from the other team from the hidden rain said. "my name is saru dobutsu" kumori froze. "Well from now on you and I are enemies"

"Why" she wondered confused. They all left. "I hate people with animal names"

"Yip, yip" mikuru ran into the room and tackled kumori.

"hey there girl let's go train for tomorrow" they both ran out of the office.

* * *

"where could he be" takahiro and kumori were waiting with their pets for tatsuya to show up for the first part of the chunin exams.

"I don't think he will show up" kumori said depressed.

"he better come" from behind them kaori walked up to them. "I got my ass out of bed to come here he better be here"

"stop complaining, I'm here" tatsuya walked into the building with an expressionless face.

"Good cuz we've got two minutes before we can't compete" they all ran to turn in their slips. They walked into the room where they would take the first part of the exams.

"so I wonder who our instructor is for this part" kumori wondered, looking around.

"I'm afraid that I am" someone opened the doors. Ino akimichi and about sixteen chunin entered the room. "everyone take a number and sit down" one of the chunin held a box out and everyone took a number. They all sat down.

Kumori looked around her, she was alone takahiro was a row in front of her, tatsuya was three seats over and four rows behind her, kyoshi was at the end of her row, but too far to help her, and minato was all the way in the back corner of the room. Next to her sat a man around 17 with glasses and a scowl and on the other side was kane tsurayuki.

"Well he might be able to help" she said very quietly. "hey kane"

"hello good to see you again kumori" he folded his arms.

"everyone, we will now start the first part of the chunin exams, I am ino akimichi and I will be your first proctor. I'll explain this test once and I wont take questions" she surveyed the class. "first, this is a written exam. Second, you will start out with 10 points. If you get a question wrong you lose one point. Fourth, if you are caught cheating you will lose 2 points which means if you are caught cheating 5 times you automatically fail along with your teammates. Fifth, the chunin around you will be watching for cheaters, they are trained for finding them. Now that is out of the way we can start you have one hour to finish, begin."

"ok let's get started" kumori said enthusiastically. "no. 1 … no. 2 … no. 3 … no.4 … no.5 … no.6 … no. 7 … no. 8 … no. 9…" she fell on her face. Mikuru sat next to her and yipped quietly. Kumori understood her, she smiled. '_number four is 42 minutes_'

Haiku and tsunami heard mikuru and told takahiro. Tatsuya activated his sharingan and copied kumori's answer as she wrote. Kaori did the same to some grass ninja. Kyoshi wrote down the answers without even bothering to cheat. Minato and ichiro used the byakugan to cheat. Chiyoko used the mind body transfer technique on the boy in front of her. Seiji used his bugs to help, kishi and him-self to cheat. Nariko was in the back of the room she used her small bird like puppet to find answers by run around under the desks. Ai used her sand and kateki was writing down answers even though he was as smart as kumori, which meant he was cheating somehow... ameterasu wrote all the answers down and let Keitaro cheat off of her from the row behind her. Kane cheated off kumori and the boy on the other side of kumori. Chiaki sat humming and didn't write down a single answer. Kazunari used the reflection of a short sword to cheat off a kid behind him. Hansuke and threw rocks at others while no one was looking, akimitsu copied there answers when they turned around to see who hit them, and then gave them to hansuke via rock throw. Etsuko made 9 clones, used a genjutsu to make them invisible, and dispersed them quietly when they found an answer so she could copy it down. Many others used odd methods of cheating.

"Mikuru number seven" kumori asked her fox she still needed two more answers and there was only ten minutes left. Mikuru looked around for a few minutes and yipped. "A. Kunai" She wrote down the answer and kane copied it.

Three kunai sailed pass her ear and planted themselves in three people's test. "What" a grass ninja said.

"I caught you five times; you three and your teams get out." Two teams from the waterfall village and one from the grass left.

After that 11 teams were weeded out…

3 from the leaf that kumori didn't recognize, Leaving 4 teams.

A team from the sand which was all girls, they fought on the way out, leaving ai's team

One more from the waterfall was cut.

3 teams from the mist were out.

2 teams from the hidden rain village were cut.

Only one from the hidden rock was cut, Chiaki's team was safe.

"_30 teams are left lets cut them down."_ Ino said to herself and then said "ok, everyone put your pencils down its time for the last question." They did as they were told. "But first I need to tell you that you can choose to not take this question. If you choose not to then you will fail the chunin exams. If you choose to take the question and you get it wrong you will lose your ability to take the chunin exams forever. If you leave your team fails as well. You an choose now." Six people slowly stood up. "You and your teams leave, now" four teams left. "Any one else" 4 more teams got up and left.

Kumori looked down in shock "if I quit tatsuya and takahiro will hate me and if I get it wrong I lose the ability to become a chunin." Kumori thought back to when she was four…

"_Daddy why are they're ninja from other villages here" kumori asked her father._

"_They are gunna take the chunin exams" he told her and picked her up. _

"_Are they all gunna be chunin"_

"_No some are gunna fail, some are gunna die"_

"_Aww why"_

"_The test is really hard" he looked at a team of rain ninjas that were talking excitedly to one another._

"_How many times did it take you?" she asked._

"_Twice, the first time was hard but I got almost all the way to the very end." He smiled his normal wide grin._

Kumori smiled the same grin he gave her back then, stood up, and yelled "if my idiot dad can make through the finals, then so can I" she grinned wider. "You just need determination and the guts to give it your all." All the teams that were trying to leave sat back down.

Ino smiled. "You are just like your father, 22 teams are left its less then last year." She waited another minute. "Ok then congratulations on passing the first round of the chunin exams"

The teams all looked surprised. "What about the last question?" kaori asked.

"That was the question, if you were going to stay and risk failing forever or running now and trying again later"

"Then what was the point of this test" kaori asked angrily.

"It was to test your skills at collecting information, of course you needed to have someone to steal the info from" three people stood up. "We hid chunin in your numbers" she looked at the chunin. "Some of you already had the knowledge to answer these questions, but for those who didn't you needed to resort to cheating, whether it was in the form of jutsu, trickery, or your ninja pets"

"Any way I will hand you over now to your next exam proctor" she pointed to the doors.

* * *

"Well I guess it's my turn now" a woman walked into the room, It was hinata uzumaki.

"Oh, man" kumori sighed.

"Follow me" hinata turned around and everyone followed.

"This is practice arena 49" hinata pointed to the huge fence. "You will all enter this arena and fight to survive for five days" hinata said. "You will each receive a scroll, a heaven or an earth scroll, your team must protect these with your lives" she held up the two different scrolls. "While you are inside you must find and defeat another team with the opposite scroll that you already have, that means if you have an earth scroll find a team with a heaven scroll, you have to do this in the five day time limit and you must find your way to the guard tower in the middle of this forest. Inside there are many danger you will have to face traps, animals, and of course other ninja. Do not open your scroll unless you wish to forfeit" she gave instructions to a chunin behind her. He handed out a yellow card with a number on it to each team. "Go find the gate that corresponds with number you received"

"Gate 10" kumori told tatsuya and takahiro they ran to the gate and waited. Ten minutes later gate ten opened and they ran inside. "lets win this" kumori yelled.

* * *

author: next chapter wont be out for a while school is about to start.

kumori: aww why

author: i told you to get the hell out. *kicks her out*


End file.
